Mogry
180px|right Mogrys (jap. モーグリ, Mōguri; engl. Moogle) sind eine wiederkehrende Rasse innerhalb der Final Fantasy-Serie. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatten sie in Final Fantasy III und erscheinen seither mit Ausnahme von Final Fantasy IV in jedem Teil der Hauptreihe sowie in einigen Ablegern. Sie sind ebenfalls in Kingdom Hearts und in "Secret of Mana" anzutreffen. Innerhalb der einzelnen Spiele nehmen sie verschiedene Rollen ein, die von spielbaren Charakteren bis hin zu einfachen en reichen. Einige Mogrys wie Mog oder Montblanc tauchen dabei immer wieder auf. Mogrys sind an ihrem antennenartigen Bommel (Pompon) auf dem Kopf und den kleinen Flügeln auf dem Rücken zu erkennen. Sie sprechen zudem eine eigene Sprache, welche aber hauptsächlich aus dem Laut "kupo" besteht. Neben den Chocobos gelten sie als Maskottchen der Final Fantasy-Reihe. Auftritte Final Fantasy III left|70px Die Mogrys haben in Final Fantasy III als Leibwächter des Weisen Doga ihr Debüt, wo sie eine hochintelligente Rasse mit immensen magischen Fähigkeiten darstellen. Im DS-Remake existiert zudem das in Final Fantasy IX eingeführte Mognet, mit dem es möglich ist, Briefe an NPCs oder an echte Freunde zu verschicken. Final Fantasy V right In Final Fantasy V gibt es in der zweiten Welt ein Mogry-Dorf, in welches Bartz, Lenna, Galuf und Faris von einem Mogry zum Dank für dessen Rettung vor einigen Gegnern geführt werden. Außerdem besitzt Krile einen Mogry, der als Einziger seiner Art dazu in der Lage ist, die menschliche Sprache zu verstehen. Die Mogrys besitzen zudem die Fähigkeit, mittels Telepathie über größere Entfernungen miteinander zu kommunizieren und sind Menschen gegenüber sehr vorsichtig. Final Fantasy VI right Mog aus Final Fantasy VI ist der erste spielbare Mogry der Serie und lebt mit zehn anderen Mogrys in den Minen von Narshe. Dort helfen sie Lock Cole und Terra Branford zu Beginn des Spiels bei deren Flucht aus den Minen. Im Kampf kombiniert Mog Elemente dreier Charakterklassen: er kann nämlich tanzen, wodurch einer von vier möglichen Angriffen ausgeführt wird, der dabei von der jeweiligen Umgebung abhängt, ganz wie bei einem Geomanten, und außerdem rüstet er Speere und Lanzen aus wie ein Drachenritter. Final Fantasy VII right Im Vergnügungspark Gold Saucer gibt es ein Simulationsspiel, dessen Ziel es ist, einem Mogry durch die richtige Motivation das Fliegen beizubringen, damit er seine Geliebte umwerben kann. Nach einmaligem Durchspielen des Simulators kann man einem der vielen Mogry-Kinder das Fliegen beibringen. Bei dem Aufruf "Choco/Mog" reitet ein Mogry auf einem Chocobo und rast in die Gegner. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Hier haben die Mogrys einen Auftritt in Form eines Limit-Breaks. Wenn Zack dieses mittels DBW-Phasenmodulation aktiviert, wird daraufhin jegliche angelegte Materia um eine Stufe aufsteigen und Zack erhält kurzzeitig den Zustand Regena. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Im Film gibt es ein Mädchen, welches Denzel anspricht, da es merkt, dass er ebenfalls an Geostigma erkrankt ist. Es hält eine Mogry-Puppe in der Hand und geht mit Denzel zu Yazoo, der verspricht, dass er sie von ihrer Krankheit heilen kann. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Im ersten Kapitel streift Vincent durch die Stadt Kalm, in der ein Mädchen mit einer Mogry-Puppe von einem Deepground-Monster entführt wird. Vincent rettet es, um es wohlbehalten zu seiner Mutter zurückzubringen. Final Fantasy VIII 80px|left Mit Mogry-Kid besitzt auch Final Fantasy VIII einen Vertreter der Mogrys. Dieser stellt eine nicht-koppelbare Guardian Force dar, welche man mithilfe der Befehls-Ability Mogry-Kid beschwören kann. Um einer G.F. diese Fähigkeit beibringen zu können, benötigt man das Item Mog-Talisman, das man jedoch nur über die PocketStation in Chocobo World erhalten kann. Bei seiner Beschwörung führt Mogry-Kid einen Tanz auf, der alle gekoppelten G.F. um 1.500 HP heilt. Im Balamb Garden kann man vom dem Jungen, der in der Haupthalle umherrennt, die Karte dieser G.F. erspielen. Final Fantasy IX right :Hauptartikel: Mogry (FFIX). In Final Fantasy IX verwalten die Mogrys das Mog-Net, ein Brief- und Nachrichtensystem, und stellen gleichzeitig Speicherpunkte dar. In Qs Morast, auf dem Kontinent des Nebels, leben die Mogrys Mogmeier und Mogmüller. Letzterer ist ein kleiner Mogry-Lehrling, der von seinem Chefchen so einige Sachen erklärt haben möchte. Diese Gelegenheit kann der Spieler nutzen, um über bestimmte Begriffe oder Aktionen ein kleines Tutorial zu erhalten. Außer den normalen Speichermogrys gibt es noch Mogrymillian, Mogu und Stilzkin. Ersterer ist der Leiter der Mog-Net Zentrale und somit für die Briefzustellung verantwortlich. Im Laufe des Spieles berichten die Mogrys allerdings, dass es ein Problem gibt und die Briefe nicht mehr oder nur spärlich zu gestellt werden. Der Spieler kann dabei helfen, die Mognet Zentrale wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Siehe dazu Hauptartikel: Mog-Net (FFIX). Mogu ist eine Mogry-Dame und die beste Freundin von Eiko Carol. Sie kann sich schrumpfen und versteckt sich vorwiegend in Eikos Kleid. Als Zon und Son versuchen, Eikos Bestia zu extrahieren, erscheint Mogu und rettet Eiko, indem sie eine Trance durchmacht und so zur Bestia Madhin wird. Stilzkin ist ein Weltenbummler, der die verschiedensten Orte Gaias bereist. Teils begibt er sich dabei in höchste Gefahr und kann der Zerstörung Cleyras durch die Bestia Odin nur um Haaresbreite entgehen. Immer wenn der Spieler auf Stilzkin trifft, hat dieser einige sehr lukrative Waren im Angebot. Final Fantasy X right|70px Hier haben die Mogrys einen Auftritt als Puppen, welche von Lulu als Waffen benutzt werden. Final Fantasy X-2 Hier erscheint ein Mogry, dem Yuna in Kapitel 5 durch Luca folgen kann. Dabei erinnert sie sich an bestimmten Stellen an die Zeit mit Tidus. Als sie Luca einmal durchlaufen hat, verschwindet der Mogry. Weiterhin sieht Yunas Maskottchen-Kostüm aus wie ein Mogry. Kehrt man nach dem ersten Kampf gegen LeBlanc wieder nach Luca zurück, so erfährt der Spieler, dass Yuna sich verkleiden musste, während Rikku und Paine sich in das Stadion schlichen, um das Double zu enttarnen. Diese Verkleidung ist das Spezialkostüm des Möwenpacks. Final Fantasy XI 150px|left Die Moogle in Final Fantasy XI erfüllen zwei Zwecke. Zum einen halten sich einige Moogle in der kostenlosen Einzimmerwohnung des Spielers auf, dem sogenannten Mog-Haus. Sie passen auf das Haus auf und erlauben dem Spieler Zugriff auf einige Optionen, zu denen die Lieferbox, der Mog-Safe, das Mog-Fach und das Wechseln der Jobs zählen; zudem kümmern sie sich um die Pflanzen. Zum anderen erscheinen Moogle, wenn in Vana'diel besondere Ereignisse oder Festivals anstehen, wie etwa das Erntedankfest Ende Oktober; sie verwalten diese Ingame-Events und übergeben dem Spieler im Falle einer Teilnahme Geschenke. Außerdem werden Moogle vom Entwicklerteam verwendet, um auf Updates, Neuerungen oder spezielle Event-Items, aber auch auf Probleme und Störungen hinzuweisen. Die Erweiterung ''Mooglepiez im Mooglekiez'', die 2009 veröffentlicht wurde, handelt von den politischen Unruhen in der Moogle-Welt. Final Fantasy XII 150px|right In Final Fantasy XII bevölkern Mogrys zahlreiche Städte und gehören somit zum alltäglichen Anblick. Die Mogry-Dame Gardy vermietet vielerorts Chocobos, um das Reisen für Abenteurer einfacher zu gestalten. Ein Mogry namens Nono arbeitet für Balthier und hält dessen Luftschiff in gutem Zustand. Montblanc ist ebenfalls ein Mogry und Anführer des Centurio Clans in Rabanastre. In Rabanastre gibt es zudem drei Mogrys, die den Spieler zwischen den Toren der Stadt hin und her teleportieren. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings 120px|left Der einzige Mogry, der hier auftaucht, ist Nono, welcher aber schon im Vorgänger Final Fantasy XII als Mechaniker des Luftschiffs Strahl antreffbar war. Jeder andere Mogry, der in diesem Spiel einen Auftritt hat, ist ein Luftpirat. Final Fantasy XIII right|150px|Logo der Werkelstube Mogry In Final Fantasy XIII tauchen Mogrys nur als Logo eines Shops auf. Dieser Shop ist die Werkelstube Mogry. Zudem kann man eine Mogry-Puppe im Verlauf des Spiels erhalten. Man findet sie im ehemaligen Gemeindehaus in Oerba. Die Mogry-Puppe ist eine Hochpreis-Komponente, die man für 18.000 Gil verkaufen kann. Final Fantasy Type-0 Ein Mogry namens Mog befindet sich in der Schule der Class Zero und dient als Missionsvermittler. In der Magieakademie Suzaku gibt es insgesamt dreizehn Mogrys. Final Fantasy XIII-2 right|150px Ein Mogry namens Mog begleitet Serah Farron und Noel Kreiss auf ihren Reisen. Er erfüllt dabei mehrere Funktionen, denn zum einen bedient er die Mog-Uhr, ein spielmechanisches Element, das bestimmt, ob die Party bei einem Kampf günstigen oder ungünstigen Statusveränderungen unterliegt. Außerdem kann Mog mit einer Art Radar verborgene Gegenstände und Schätze in der Umgebung aufspüren. Zum anderen kann er in einem Mini-Spiel als Wurfgeschoss fortgeschleudert werden, wodurch ebenfalls Gegenstände ergattert werden können. Mog vollführt eine weitere, sehr ungewöhnliche Aufgabe für einen Mogry: er ist Serahs Waffe. Er kann sich nach Bedarf in ein Schwert für den Nahkampf, oder einen Bogen als Distanzwaffe verwandeln. Damit ist Serah die erste Figur aus Final Fantasy XIII, die zwei verschiedene Waffentypen einsetzen kann. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|220px|Die Mogry-Garnitur In Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII taucht der aus dem Vorgänger bekannte Mogry Mog erneut auf. Daneben gibt es nun weitere Vertreter seiner Art, die alle zusammen in den Wildlanden ein Dorf gegründet haben. Spieltechnisch sind sie weniger von Bedeutung, allerdings lassen sich bei ihnen einige Aufträge erfüllen. Daneben existiert eine herunterladbare Kleidung für Lightning, die mit unzähligen Mogrys verziert ist Final Fantasy XIV 90px|left Die Mogrys sind in Final Fantasy XIV eine seltene Rasse. Sie unterstützen die fünf Völker bei der Kommunikation mit den Naturgeistern und sind daher am häufigsten in Gridania anzutreffen. Sie sprechen zudem eine eigene Sprache, die sich von der der übrigen Völker Eorzeas unterscheidet und nur von wenigen Leuten verstanden wird. Final Fantasy Tactics right In Final Fantasy Tactics sind Moogle als Beschwörungen verfügbar, die alle Truppenmitglieder in einem Radius von drei Feldern heilen. Dabei werden zwar nicht so viele HP wie bei dem Weißmagiespruch Vita regeneriert, jedoch lädt die Beschwörung schneller und heilt nicht ungewollt Gegner mit. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 150px|left In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance stellen die nach der englischen Bezeichnung benannten Moogle spielbare Charaktere dar; vor allem Montblanc und dessen Bruder Nono, bei dem es sich jedoch um einen NPC handelt, sind in diesem Spiel bekannte Vertreter ihrer Art. Anders als bei vorherigen Spielen besitzen die Moogle hier hasenähnliche Ohren und tragen langärmlige Kleidung. Dieses Konzept ist kennzeichnend für Spiele der Ivalice Alliance, wurde jedoch hier erstmals eingeführt. Das Totema der Moogle ist Famfrit. Wegen ihrer kleinen Statur ragen Moogle bei Jobs heraus, die Geschicklichkeit erfordern; zu ihren spezifischen Berufen zählen hierbei der des Gauklers, des Musketiers und des Jongleurs. Sie können aber auch eine schwere Rüstung anlegen und so als Mog-Ritter an vorderster Front mitkämpfen. Weitere mögliche Jobs für Moogle sind Schwarzmagier, Zeitmagier, Animist und Dieb; diese stehen jedoch auch anderen Rassen zur Verfügung. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift 150px|right Zu den bereits bekannten Mogry-Brüdern Montblanc und Nono gesellt sich nun auch Hardy, ein wandernder und stets freundlich gelaunter Musikant. Neben den bereits im Vorgänger eingeführten Berufen können Mogrys nun noch die Berufe des Voltigierers und des Magikers ausüben. Mogrys können nun aber keine Aktionen ausführen, wenn sie im Wasser stehen. Alle anderen Rassen bis auf die Nu Mou können das. Dissidia Final Fantasy In Dissidia gibt es einen Mogry als Esper. Bei seiner Beschwörung erscheint das Artwork aus Final Fantasy XI und zudem taucht Mog aus Final Fantasy VI unten bei der LP-Anzeige auf. Durch die Beschwörung aktiviert sich der Effekt eines anderen zufälligen Esper-Steins des Spielers. Zudem leiten Mogrys auch hier das Mognet. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wie bereits im Vorgänger leiten die Mogrys erneut das Mognet und schreiben dem Spieler täglich Briefe. Die Beschwörung ist ebenfalls wieder verfügbar und zusätzlich fungieren die Mogrys im Weltmodus, einmal pro Kapitel, als Händler für Waffen, Ausrüstungen, Esper-Steine und Abilitys. Die Händler akzeptieren jedoch nur KP, welche in den Gateways durch Erfüllen der KP-Bedingungen erhalten werden können. Hat man das Theater freigeschaltet, so wird bei Szenen, die keinem bestimmten Charakter zuzuordnen sind, ein Mogry-Icon angezeigt. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|60px In Theatrhythm tauchen Mogrys manchmal im Modus Field Music und für gewöhnlich gegen Ende des Musikstückes auf. Erscheinen sie, erhält der Spieler ein zusätzliches Item. Die Chance, einem Mogry zu begegnen, steigt, wenn die Fähigkeit Sight ausgerüstet ist. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Im gesamten Land findet man allernorts Mogrys. Viele von ihnen gehen Beschäftigungen im Dienstleistungs- und Servicebereich nach, zum Beispiel als Getränkewagenschieber in den Zügen der Selkischen Eisenbahn oder als Briefträger bei der Post. Es gibt einen eigenen Mogrywald, in dem viele Mogrys leben und Pilze sammeln. Außerdem gibt es dort einen eigenen Bahnhof, Jedoch führt zu Fuß von dort aus kein Weg in ein anderes Gebiet, sondern nur mit der Eisenbahn. Mogrymillian kann im Spiel auch angetroffen werden und gilt hier als Schwerverbrecher. Final Fantasy Record Keeper right|50px Dr. Mog ist ein Professor für Geschichte und kann mit einem bestimmten Zauber Gemälde öffnen, in welche die Hauptfigur Deci eintaucht. Andere Auftritte Chocobo-Serie right|90px In der Chocobo-Serie versucht ein Mogry namens Mogu, Chocobo ständig das Rampenlicht zu stehlen. In Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales und Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon nennt Mogu sich Duellant X bzw. Dungeon Hero X. ''Kingdom Hearts''-Reihe 70px|left Kingdom Hearts In Traverse Town haben drei Mogrys ein Atelier, in dem sie Accessoires und Waffen schmieden. Auf dem Platz geht ein Mogry immer auf und ab. Kingdom Hearts II In Hollow Bastion bzw. in Radiant Garden schwebt ein Mogry herum, bei dem man Gegenstände kaufen und schmieden kann. In allen anderen Welten sind Mogrys Hologramme. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 50px|right Im Raum, in dem man die Missionen von Saïx bekommt, schwebt ein Mogry, bei dem man verschiedene Gegenstände, Waffen und Accessoires kaufen und schmieden kann. Außerdem kann man gegen Kronen und Abzeichen wertvolle Sachen erhalten. Nachdem Roxas die Organisation verlassen hat, befindet sich derselbe Mogry in Twilight Town. Er trägt eine kleine schwarze Kutte, die aussieht wie die der Organisationsmitglieder, hat aber selber mit der Organisation nichts zu tun. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Wie schon in den anderen Teilen der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe, stellen Mogrys hier wieder Shop-Inhaber dar, bei denen der Spieler sich neue Kommandos kaufen kann. In der Mirage-Arena befindet sich ebenfalls ein Mogry, bei dem man Kommandos gegen Medaillen tauschen kann. -Serie right In Secret of Mana (Seiken Densetsu 2) gibt es ein ganzes Dorf, das von Mogrys bewohnt wird. Sie werden hier aber Zappler genannt, da Secret of Mana seinerzeit von Claude M. Moyse übersetzt wurde, der für seine eigenwilligen Übersetzungen bekannt war. Zudem existiert eine Statusveränderung, die den Namen Zappler trägt. Dabei kann der betroffene Charakter keinerlei Angriffe mehr ausführen, bis der Zustand abklingt. Weiterhin erscheinen auch im dritten Teil der Seiken Densetsu-Reihe Mogrys als nicht-spielbare Charaktere. Wie schon im Vorgänger gibt es zudem wieder die gleichnamige Zustandsveränderung, die durch bestimmte Angriffe der Gegner hervorgerufen wird. Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special right|35px Ein Mogry taucht ebenfalls in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special auf. Mario Slam Basketball 60px|left Als Entwickler von Mario Slam Basketball brachte Square Enix einige Final Fantasy-Elemente in das Mario-Universum ein; neben einem Dieb, einer Weißmagierin, einem Schwarzmagier und einem Kaktor erscheint deswegen ein Mogry als freischaltbarer Charakter in diesem Sportspiel. Mario Sports Mix right|120px In Mario Sports Mix für die Nintendo Wii taucht ebenfalls wieder ein Mogry zusammen mit den anderen vier Charakteren auf. Musik Das Leitmotiv der Mogrys, das Moogle Theme, entspringt Final Fantasy V, wo es als Hintergundlied im Mogry-Dorf und bei sonstigen Auftritten der Mogrys gespielt wird. In Final Fantasy VI dient es als Mogs charakteristisches Thema, das bei seinen Auftritten erklingt. In Final Fantasy IX läuft es in der Mognet-Zentrale im Hintergund. Trivia *Die japanische Bezeichnung für Mogrys „Mōguri“ ist eine Zusammensetzung der Wörter „mogura“ für Maulwurf und „komori“ für Fledermaus. *Die Mogrys haben zahlreichere Auftritte außerhalb der Final Fantasy-Serie als alle anderen Kreaturen oder Charaktere. *Die Mogrys sind die einzigen Final Fantasy-Charaktere, die in bisher jedem Kingdom Hearts-Teil vorkommen. *Obwohl Mogrys das erste Mal erst in Final Fantasy III vorkamen, sehen die Sprites, die für die Biber in Final Fantasy II verwendet wurden, so ähnlich aus wie die der Mogrys in Final Fantasy III. *In der Nintendo DS-Version von Final Fantasy IV ähneln die Hummingway den Mogrys aus Ivalice; jedoch besitzen sie keinen charakteristischen Bommel. *In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years betreiben die Hummingway überall auf der Welt Geschäfte mittels holographischer Projektionen, ähnlich wie die Mogrys in Kingdom Hearts II. Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale Kategorie:Rasse Kategorie:Rasse (FFIX) Kategorie:Waffe (FFX) Kategorie:Rasse (Ivalice)